House of X Vol 1 6
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Pepe Larraz | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = And with those laws decided, we must decide what to do with you, Mr. Creed... who has broken them. Do we believe that giving you one last chance benefits our new society... or are we better served by making an example of you? That no one is above mutant law? | Speaker = X | StoryTitle1 = I Am Not Ashamed | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_2 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * Red King * ** ** ** ** * * Numerous unidentified Krakoans * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** ***** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** ** ** *** *** *** Items: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * and * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = One month ago, Professor X, Moira and Magneto launch their plan to establish Krakoa as a mutant homeland. Magneto vows all the disagreements and conflicts he has ever had with Xavier will end today, as Xavier uses Cerebro to send a telepathic message to every human on Earth; he tells them of the three miracle drugs Krakoa has created, and offers them to humanity in exchange for the independence of Krakoa and a universal pardon for all mutants accused of crimes. In the present, the Quiet Council of Krakoa convenes for the first time. Composed of X, Magneto, Apocalypse, Exodus, Mister Sinister, Marvel Girl, Storm, the Black King, the White Queen, Nightcrawler, plus Mystique, and presided over by Cypher and Krakoa. Their first order of business is to try Sabretooth for killing several guards while on a mission, and in the process, establish the core laws of Krakoa; to continually make more mutants, to murder no human, and to respect the sacred land of Krakoa. For breaking these laws, Sabretooth is banished, to be held in stasis deep inside Krakoa, until an opportunity arises for him to redeem himself. With the business of the court concluded, the mutants of Krakoa hold a great party in the Carousel to celebrate their new nation. | Solicit = THE INEVITABLE FUTURE. The revolutionary tale of Mutantkind’s rise comes to a conclusion that will lay the groundwork of the X-Men’s stories for years to come! Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (AVENGERS, FANTASTIC FOUR, SECRET WARS) and Marvel Young Gun artist Pepe Larraz (EXTERMINATION, AVENGERS) wrap the series that changes everything! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included